


From idiots to Lovers- except they’re still idiots ~a crevinstoph fanfic~

by the_not_so_rad_dad



Category: IBVS, Isaac Beamer Versus The Supernatural - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, they are so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_not_so_rad_dad/pseuds/the_not_so_rad_dad
Summary: just Chris and Nevin being idiots.
Relationships: Chris/Nevin, Nevin Jovel/Chris Jackson
Kudos: 16





	From idiots to Lovers- except they’re still idiots ~a crevinstoph fanfic~

Somehow, Chris was able to convince Nevin to go to the park with him. Nevin didn’t want to admit it but he actually kinda liked it. Besides them, there were only three other people in the park, so it was nice and peaceful. The sun hid behind the clouds, but the weather was nice and warm nonetheless. Chris and Nevin both sat under an oak tree, fiddling with the grass until finally, an idea popped into Nevin’s head. An idea that could not only cure the boredom but also would give Nevin the chance to get revenge on Chris for forcing him to join him in the real world.

In an instant, Chris’s body is colliding with the slightly cushioned ground beneath him, Nevin pouncing on him and throwing hands at poor Chris.

A spontaneous wrestle war has been enacted.

Chris wriggles out from under Nevin’s wrath and swiftly crawls behind him, putting him in a headlock not tight enough to do much at all. Nevin punches Chris in the knee, causing him to release his loose grasp around Nevin’s neck. Nevin spun around in one quick motion. Grabbing Chris’s wrists he pushes all of his weight forward, forcing Chris to lay on his back on the grass. He pins Chris’s arms next to him, as well as his body with his legs. All movement stops. All playfulness ceases. All is silent. A strange and sudden seriousness fills the air. A heavy blush creeps up Chris’s cheeks. Nevin can’t help but scan his face. After quite a bit of eye shifting, Nevin’s eyes finally lock with Chris’s. He stares into his white irises. 

“Your eyes are nice”, Nevin finally says, breaking the silence.

Chris’s eyes shift from side to side.

“Um... word?..”, Chris replies anxiously.

Nevin blinks repeatedly before scurrying off and away from Chris as if he were some serial killer. Chris sits up and looks at Nevin, whose face was now bright red. 

“Haha…. Anyway… “, Nevin starts awkwardly averting Chris’s gaze.

“You could warn me next time you go feral and attack me you know.”, Chris interrupts before he can finish his sentence.

“What?”

“This was my favorite shirt and now it’s covered in grass stains”

“What”  
“Come on go get something to eat”, Chris continued, ignoring Nevin.

“Ok?”

“How about beans”

“CHRIS NO NOT THIS AGAIN”

**Author's Note:**

> don't blame me, blame the corona. Also, the bean joke is based off a Tumblr post by incorrect-ibvs-quotes


End file.
